The Strength of Heart
by Amara Angel
Summary: A legend of old tells of a warrior and the weilder of the key blade. One is destined for greatness; the other even more. SoraxOc ON HOLD FOR REMODELING
1. Just A Dream?

Amara Angel: Hi, I'm a new writer so please be nice

Amara Angel: Hi, I'm a new writer so please be nice. Okay?

Disclaimer: I do not Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II.

Amara Angel: I have not played Kingdom Hearts enough to do the first one. I will do my best with the second one though. This is a Sora fic. Shall we move on?

Character/ History: Mikomi Kokoro. It translates "Hope Heart." This plays a big part in your role. You are sweet, not a fighter, often alone, and caring towards others. Typical fanfic girl, right? Right. You never talk about your past because you don't remember. But you (reader) know your (character) parents. I will tell you later. You were separated from your parents at the age of three. You were raised by none other than Ansem the Wise. You do not believe everything that he does, and tried to convince him to stop with the heart experiments. He would sometimes send you to King Mickey to play and learn magic. He knew you did not want to fight. You would fight if you had to but did it mostly with magic.

Looks: Let's say that in KHII Riku is 17 and you and everyone else are 16. You have long light brown hair that reaches mid back. You are about 5'6". You have bright hazel eyes that seem to hold more than they appear. You have skin that is between fair and tan. You don't wear pink. You like pants, but sometimes you wear skirts.

* * *

You were floating, but floating wasn't the right word. It was like falling in a dream. There was darkness everywhere, yet it wasn't complete darkness. You don't know how but there was light. Eventually you straightened out and landed softly on a platform. Suddenly a bright light appeared as dozens of doves flew away. You were standing on what appeared to be a stained glass window. It was a boy. A boy wearing some sort of red short jumpsuit with a jacket over it. There was a chain around his neck with a crown pendant. The thing that caught your eye was his weapon. It was a giant key with a gold handle and a mouse keychain. There were pictures of others; a girl, another boy, a dog, and a duck. Out of nowhere appeared three platforms. A voice came

"Choose what form you will take."

You walk over to the wand.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Wisdom. Is this the power you choose?"

You shake your head no. You then walk over to the shield.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Strength. Is this the power you choose?"

Again, you shake your head no. Last, you see a sword.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Power. Is this the power you choose?"

Again, you back away. Each has their own strengths, each has their own weaknesses. You ask.

Is there a way to have all of them and yet none of them?

" ??" The voice is silent but there is a feeling of question.

I mean, I'm not a fighter. I wish to be a healer and a protector. A peacemaker and a friend. I wish to have the power (sword), strength (shield), and wisdom/abilities (magic) to do and be these things.

" Very well. Your heart is strong and pure. You are the wielder of the Heartstaff. You will go with the Keybearer on his journey. You will face many things, both good and bad. Always look for the light. Do not loose sight of your dreams or your wish. Do not be afraid and remember. The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes, but your power is greater still."


	2. Time To Wake Up

Sorry it took so long. I had a major writer's block and had no idea where to go from here. On top of the fact that my ps2 was broken. Hope you like it.

* * *

~3rd person's POV

"Sora?"

"Who's there?"

"Sora!"

"Sora! Wake up."

Sora slowly opened his eyes. He looked around at the fog that surrounded him. The panels in front of him opened up as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. The first thing he saw was his good friends Donald and Goofy laughing at him.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora jumped out of his containment and hugged both of them. They were back together and overjoyed to see each other.

"That was some nap," yawned a voice from Sora's shoulder.

"Jiminy! …You mean, we were asleep?" asked Sora.

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy…"

Sensible Goofy then asked a good question, "When do you think we went to sleep?"

"Uhhh…" Donald had no idea.

"Let's see…We defeated Ansem…"

"Yup"

"…Restored peace to the world…Found Kairi…Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far?"

"Then what?" Donald asked. None of them could remember anything after that.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked remembering Jiminy's careful notes. Jiminy pulled out his trusty notebook.

"Gee, there's only one sentence…'Thank Namine.' Hmm… I wonder who that is?" They all looked at each other; none of them ever remember meeting a Namine.

"Some journal that is," said ever optimistic Donald.

"Uh… Well, what do ya say we find out where we are?"

They all agreed and started through what looked like a big mansion.

~Sora's POV

We kept walking throught the hall and saw several holding pods on our right. Two of them looked newly opened; he guessed that Donald and Goofy were in those ones. There was one that looked a little older than the rest. It had more contraptions than the others and was dustier.

'I wonder why this one is different.' I tried to open it but there seemed to be a special lock on it.

"Sora? What are you doing?" Goofy and Donald looked at me by the pod.

"I was just curious. This pod caught my eye and I wanted to see what it was. Do you notice something different about it?"

"Hmm…" I saw Goofy walk up to it and brush off some of the dust.

"It's a girl."

"WHAT?!" Both Donald and I fell over.

"Yup she's awful pretty too." Goofy laughed at what he said.

"Really?" He was right; she was pretty. But what was she doing here and for how long?

"I think we should try and get her out."

"What?! We don't have time and maybe she's in there for a reason," said Donald.

"But Dooonaaald… We can't just leave her here. What if we were still stuck in our pods?" I looked at Donald hoping that he would listen.

"Please Donald, I'd hate to leave her here." Donald could never resist Goofy's request and I'm glad he wanted to help her as well.

"Weeeellll… alright."

"YAY!" We got to work trying to figure out how to open it up, but we had no idea where to start.

"What about _this_ button?" We both looked at Goofy as he pushed a button at the bottom. It opened and the fog in the pod let out. We watched as the girl slowly opened her eyes, stretched, and yawned as she came back to life. She blinked at us and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Mikomi!"


End file.
